Currently, openness of service capabilities, cloud computing capabilities, and information technology (Information Technology, IT) capabilities is in a development stage of growing in scale and becoming standardized. For example, service capabilities opened on a service platform include conventional mobile services, mobile value-added services, and the like. Capabilities opened on a cloud computing platform include cloud computing and storage services, and the like, for small and medium enterprises (Small and Middle Enterprise, SME). As can be seen, openness of various service platform capabilities provides diversified services and user services. A wireless pipe is considered as a core asset of a wireless operator, and if a capability of the wireless pipe is opened to an upper-layer application, diversified services may also be provided. However, current openness of wireless pipe capabilities is still in a stage of technological innovation and exploration.